1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image device, and particularly to an image device with repeated sequence of consecutive color dots in a row direction and in a column direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a conventional RGB stripe display. The conventional RGB stripe display 10 comprises a plurality of RGB pixel groups 11 and 12. The RGB pixel group 11 includes a red dot (R1) 111, a green dot (G1) 112 and a blue dot (B1) 113 arranged in a row direction, and the RGB pixel group 12 includes a red dot (R2) 121, a green dot (G2) 122 and a blue dot (B2) 123 arranged next to the RGB pixel group 11 in the row direction. In a column direction, the same color dots, for example red dot 111, are arranged in the same column, therefore one column alone does not have all the colors needed for creating a white color column.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,583,279 teaches different non conventional multicolor displays wherein black and white line can be formed in rows or columns. The deficiency is that such display uses stripe subpixels which need at least 2 columns to contain all the multi color for forming a white column since one column alone does not have all the colors needed for creating a white color.
Therefore, there is a need for an image display to solve the above problems.